The Kiss
by Stacy-comedy
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Legolas or Aragorn had feelings for each other? What if those feelings werent returned? Note this starts at the end of the 3rd Movie, after the big battle.
1. The Kiss That Started It All

Part 1: Legolas POV I stare deeply into his eyes. We just won the biggest battle I have lived to see. We are inside the city walls of Minis Tirith. I stare at him, and he at me, my long blonde hair blowing in front of my face, distorting my view. He senses something is wrong. "Legolas," he starts, worry filling his voice.  
I look into his eyes. Through them into his very soul. And I feel hollow. I am looking into the eyes of the one person I have ever loved. I am a prince. I could have whomever I please. Yet my heart will not allow me to love another. And it pains me so, because I know that he will never truly care for me in such a way.  
Then I am angry. It is a strange feeling. Elves do not normally suffer from the emotion, but I find myself now trembling with anger. Not at him, but at myself. However, under his gaze it soon fades.  
"Legolas," Aragorn again says, "what's wrong?" I struggle to smile. He pushes my hair from my face and smiles at me. He stares at me with a smile that doesn't extend to his eyes. His eyes are filled with concern for me. "Legolas, you know you can talk to me." I pull him to me and kiss him. At first he is shocked. I use it to my advantage and pull closer and wrap my arms around him. Then I back away. It was a stupid move of me. I never should have done it. He will never love me in the way I so dearly love him. Tears run down my face. "I'm sorry" I breath. I turn and run. "Legolas!" he calls after me. But I do not turn. I run around the corner and out of his sight and to the stables, where I sit and weep.

Part 2: Aragorn POV The battle of Minis Tirith is a wonderful success! It is miraculous. I am in the city, celebrating with the soldiers. Then I catch sight of Legolas. He looks troubled. I go to him. His eyes. There is something in his eyes that has never been there before. Or perhaps it has and he has just never allowed me to see it. "Legolas," I start. We have been friends for a long time. I am very concerned about him.  
"Legolas, what's wrong?" I ask as I push his hair from his eyes. I try and comfort him with a smile. "You know you can talk to me." Suddenly our lips are touching. There is a fierce need in his kiss. I am shocked. A million emotions I never knew I was capable of rush though me at once. Before I realize it his arms are around me. Before I can stop myself I surrender to the kiss. And before I know it he is pulling away.  
Tears stream down his cheek. "I'm sorry" he whispers. Suddenly he turns and runs. I don't know what to do. "Legolas!" I shout after him, but he doesn't turn to me. I don't know what I would do if he did come back. So much emotion. So much its almost painful.

Part 3: Legolas POV

I can't believe myself. How could I let myself kiss him? It was so stupid of me. Nothing will ever be the same between us ever again. I am filled with sorrow. I could have ruined everything. Our friendship will never be the same.  
On the other hand, I thought I felt him kissing me back for a minute. No, I cant think like that. I dare not get any of my hopes up. It will never happen. I know that as well as I know my name.  
Yet still I cant help but hope. Without hope life is worthless. I think for a moment of the possibilities of dieing from a broken heart. But I don't believe I am at risk yet. Yet. I still don't know how he truly feels. Of course I soon will, because now he knows how I feel.  
I cant believe I let this happen. A horse neighs. I get up from the hay I was sitting on and walk over to him, petting his nose. I wish I could know what Aragorn was thinking right now.  
Aragorn. The only one I love. The one that I have always loved. The one who loves another.

Part 4: Aragorn POV

Inside the castle. Into the room I am to sleep in. Onto the bed. Thoughts. Bad thoughts. Good thoughts. Thoughts I didn't know I was capable of. Thoughts of Legolas. Thoughts of Arwen. Thoughts about my future. Thoughts about love.  
Legolas kissed me. What am I supposed to do about that? I'm so confused. I was happy. Happy with Arwen. Not knowing anything else. Not considering another. Living happily in ignorance. Happy ignorance. So confused. Legolas? How didn't I know about this sooner? How could it have just come from no where? There must have been signs before this. Think back. He was upset when I cut short our conversation to go to Arwen back in Elrods Council, so many months ago. I thought that was just because we hadn't talked in a long time. Surely there have been other signs since then. Possible even before then. How long has he…has he… had feelings for me? Does he even have feelings for me? Could the kiss have possibly just been a spur of the moment, got caught up in battle, happy to be alive thing? No. There was too much emotion, too much need. And he wouldn't have run away like that if that was all it was. And he wouldn't cry for sure. No, its something more. Much more.  
Legolas. Could I love him? I never really considered it an option. But now that I am here, and it happened, I find myself wondering. I don't think it would be hard to love him. But Arwen. I do love her. Im so confused. 


	2. How They Truly Feel

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the perverted slashyness :D

A/N Sorry it takes me so long to update, and sorry about the wrong spacing issues I only have Notepad to put it on. Hope you like :D

Part 5: Legolas POV

I'm so tired. Its three AM. I've been in the stables for over three hours. Probably four. I stumble into the main hall. In my dazed state I cant remember where I am supposed to sleep. Funny, seeing as I can remember exactly where Aragorns bedroom is. I guess you remember the places you want to be.

Gimli comes walking up to me. "Legolas," he says. He sounds worried. "Are you okay?" I wonder how much I should tell him. I decide first thing I need is to find my bedroom.  
"I cant remember witch room is mine." I say as calmly as I can. He looks concerned, but apparently he also things the bedroom is the first thing I need. "I'll take you." He starts to lead me down the hall. Once we reach the door I recognize it. I feel stupid for forgetting. Gimli is still looking at me with concern. I decide to tell him as I sit on the bed.

"I… I kissed Aragorn." I almost laugh at the shocked look on his face. "Why?" he asks me. "Because I love him." Another shocked look. I sigh. "I've always loved him. From the time we were young. Of course, he was much younger than I. But it was my job to entertain him on his visits. When he grew older I realized my feelings of affection weren't as simple as brotherly love. I've secretly loved him ever since."

Gimli stares in shock. He recovers quickly though. I am grateful. I hope he will accept me still. He is a very dear friend. I will miss him greatly if he abandons me as I suspect Aragorn will now do."Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asks. "I never told anyone. No one would understand. I would be shunned."

"I would never do that to you." he says. I smile. The first true smile since the kiss. "Thank you." I say. "You are a true friend." "I know" he replies. "What's going to happen now?" I wish I knew what to tell him. I wish things would be the same. They won't be. Nothing is ever the same after a moment like Aragorn and I shared. Everything is different. Forever. "I don't know" I say.

"Does he love you?" Gimli asks of me what I cannot answer. "No. He loves Arwen. At least, I think he does." I answer as closely to the truth as possible. In fact, I know he loves Arwen, but I don't want to admit it. Not even to myself. Oh how far I've sunk into my pit of despair. Suddenly I am very tired.

"Gimli, I need rest. I'm tired" I say quickly. He seems to understand. He nods and gets up to leave. When he reaches to door, he turns and comes back. He hugs me. I smile and hug him back.

Part 6: Aragorn POV

Its morning. I've been awake almost all night. I know now. I've thought all night. About Legolas. About Arwen. About myself. I have to find Legolas. I have to tell him.

Suddenly I collide with something very solid but very small. I am thrown backward slightly, but the young hobbit Pippin was knocked to the ground. "Sorry Pip," I say as I help his up. "Oh its alright. Say, have you seen Merry?" "No, sorry." I reply. As he starts to walk down the hall I have a sudden though. Merry and Pippin spend a lot of time together… "Say Pip?" He turns back around. "Yeah?" "Do you… do you love Merry?"

"Of course." he says without even blinking. "No, I mean… as more than a friend." He looks at me as though sizing me up. Eventually he says "Yeah, I do." "Does… does he know?" "Yes. He's known for quite some time now" he says giving me a quizzical look, as if I should have realized this a long time ago. I feel stupid as I ask "And he returns your feelings?" He nods at me. "How long…have you been… together?" "Oh since well before the fellowship. But we're not public about it. Of course the fellowship is welcome to know, and Sam and Frodo do know, of course they make quite a cute couple themselves, but mostly we keep it to ourselves." I'm in a state of shock. I stare at him with my mouth open. He correctly interprets my shock and a look of fright spreads over his face as he says "You didn't know about Frodo and Sam?" "No!" I reply. "Well…heh… yeah, they're together. Just don't go blabin about it. I don't know if you're supposed to know if you didn't already." "Is there anyone else dating that I don't know about?" He paused for a moment. "I don't think so. Is this about Legolas?" he asks. I slowly nod. He nods back and walks away. I walk in the other direction wondering if the entire fellowship is gay.

Part 7: Legolas POV

I sit at the breakfast table at 10 in the morning. I have slept late seeing as I was up until 4. Aragorn comes bursting in, a slight look of shock on his face. I wonder vaguely if the shock is still there from the kiss, or something more recent. Then he spots me and starts to walk over.

My head is filled with possibly ways to fix the situation, each one more ridiculous than the last. Before I can come up with something that will excuse my behavior from last night he is upon me.

"Look, Aragorn, I'm really sorry about last night. I wasn't thinking and…" I break of. He obviously isn't buying a word of my story. "I'm really sorry," I repeat truthfully. He sits down next to me. "I was just talking to Pippin. Did you know he and Merry are a couple? And Frodo and Sam?" I nod vaguely. Who didn't know? And what did this have to do with us?

"Look, I…" he says. I briefly consider pressing my lips again his again and quickly dismiss the idea. That's what got us in this mess to begin with. Surely he is here to turn me down. But even as I think this he leans forward and lightly kisses me, pulling away after only a second or two. I look at him and he smiles. This time the smile spreads to his eyes. I smile widely and say the words I have been longing to say for as long as I can remember. "I love you." And I collapse into his arms, where it feels so natural that I can hardly believe I've never been here before.

Part 8: Aragorn POV

I walk into the dining hall, a shocked look still on my face, and in search of Legolas. I see him sitting alone and head straight toward him. Ha. Straight. I wonder if anyone of us will ever be straight again.

As I stand next to him he says "Look, Aragorn, I'm really sorry about last night. I wasn't thinking and…" but he stops at the look on my face. "I'm really sorry" he repeats. It me that should be sorry. Suddenly when I'm here, facing him, I don't know what to say. I fall into the seat next to him.

"I was just talking to Pippin. Did you know he and Merry are a couple? And Frodo and Sam?" I say. Where did that come from? I'm rambling. He nods at me. Geez I really was the last to find out.

"Look, I…" I try and start again. But the words wont come. I lean forward and kiss him. He looks at me and I smile. This is right. He smiles and it is the happiest I have ever seen him. "I love you" he says as he falls into my arms. I hold him and wonder why we had never done this before.

PLEASE REVIEW

and also note that this is NOT finished. Still has a lot to go... (evil smile)


	3. Decisions Are Made

Sorry it took so long! Here it is! Almost done!

Part 10: Aragorn POV

Legolas and me. Me and Legolas. I never though this could happen. Legolas just left. He confessed his secret love for me that he's had for the past years, and even longer.

But now I am faced with a real problem. Arwen. What am I going to do about her? Oh Valor, I cheated on her. Not that Legolas and I did much, but its still cheating isn't it? And I love Arwen. But I love Legolas too.

Then there's the other thing I have to thing about. I am going to be crowned King of Gondor in two days. A king needs a queen, not another king. What would the kingdom think of me? Oh this is giving me a headache. I wish it would just fix itself without me having to do anything. If only

Part 11: Legolas POV

I just told Gimli everything. I'm so happy. And yet there is something nagging me that I can't place. This is too good to be true. There must be something obvious that could go wrong, that I just cant see because I am so happy.

Of course. Arwen. I love her like a sister, but we both love the same man. That can't result well. When will they see each other again? The crowning ceremony. That means I need to see her before then. I do need to see her don't I?

Or I could just leave. That would solve everyone's problems. Aragorn and Arwen could be happy together. I would be miserable, but what else is new? I shouldn't have interfered in their lives. Yes, that's what must be done.

Part 12: Aragorn POV

That's it. I love Legolas. I love Arwen too, but Legolas has been around as long as I can remember. I love him. I'll just have to… to tell Arwen I guess. And accept the consequences that come with my love. I have to go tell him.

Part 13: Legolas POV

I'm leaving. I've packed, and now I'm walking down the corridor toward Gimlis room. I want to say goodbye. He is, after all, the closest friend I've ever had. I knock on his door. He answers with a smile, but it fades when he sees my bag. "What's going on?" he asks me. "I'm leaving," I tell him. He opens him mouth but I stop him from speaking. "I have to go," I say. "I've thought about it for a long time and this is what has to happen." He looked as though he didn't want me to go, but knew he couldn't stop me.  
"Okay," he says, "Where are we going?" I smile. He is a true friend.

Part 14: Aragorn POV

"Legolas?" I call. I'm outside his room. I'm trying to tell him what I decided, but he appears to not be here. I don't know where he is. I turn away to look for him. "Merry?" I ask as I see him pass. He turns. "Yes?" "Have you seen Legolas?" I ask him. "He left," he tells me. My mouth falls open. "Left! When? Where?" "I don't know," said the hobbit. "He left about an hour ago with Gimli." How could this happen? Why did he leave? Just when I was going to be with him he is gone. I thought this was what he was waiting for! I'm going back to my room. What am I going to do now?

Only 1 more to go!  
REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. The Big Ending

Part 15: Legolas POV

Gimli and I have been riding for several hours. We will camp tonight, soon. As we go running by I see other horses in the far distance, past what Gimli can see, being a dwarf.  
"Oh no," I breath. "What is it?" Gimli asks. "Arwen." It was she approaching on horseback. Well, I was gone from Aragorn's life. I should be gone from hers as well, but it seems kind of rude to run away without explaining the situation to her. After all she was like his sister.  
An hour passed while we approached each other and I wondered what to tell her. Then she was in front of us. "Legolas?" she asked, "What are you doing here"  
"I… I ran away." I told her. We set up camp together, and I tell her everything. By the end of my tale I am crying and she has her arms around me. A few tears have fallen from her eyes as well. It must be painful for her, hearing such things about the man she loves. But I had to tell her.  
At length she speaks. "Thank you." "For what? Telling you?" She shakes her head. "For giving me my husband back. He would have left me for you. I know him. But you didn't let him. Thank you." I give a short mirthless laugh. "Only you Arwen," I say, "could thank your husbands lover for not stealing him from you." As an afterthought I add "Not that I was his lover. We never got that far, but you already know that"  
"Come back with me," she says. Why? What is there for me there? Just the love of my life, who I left so he could be happy. He would be happy with you says a small voice in the back of my head. But he wouldn't. I don't think he would. "Please come back," Arwen says. In the end I agree.

Part 16: Aragorn POV

Two days and no word from Legolas. He must have left because of me. But there's nothing I can do. I am to be crowned now. I walk out to the courtyard and everyone applauded. Gandalf is waiting with the crown. After his speech he crowns me.  
I am walking though the crown. Suddenly I see him. Legolas has come back! He is watching me. I walk over to him. He stares at me and I can see tears in his eyes. Then he nods and steps to one side. There are elves behind him, and a banner moves to reveal Arwen.  
I understand. He is backing down. Giving me to Arwen. Tears come to my eyes, but what can I do? Everything is how it should be, the king has a queen. So I walk to Arwen and kiss her.

Part 17: Legolas POV

Gimli and I returned this morning. Aragorn is now being crowned. We watch from the crowd. I have tears in my eyes just at the sight of him. Now he is walking toward me. He sees my tears.  
Go, I think at him. You're not mine. You weren't meant to be mine. I love you so much, but I have to let you go. I'm sorry. I nod and step to one side. Go. Leave me before I break down entirely. Arwen is revealed. He seems to understand. He does not question me. He walks to her and kisses her. And I wish that he could be kissing me, but he can't. And I accept that. He is meant to be with Arwen, not with me.  
So I stand here with tears filling my eyes and watch, with the rest of the crowd, the kiss.

Well thats the end.  
Review Please! 


End file.
